In Love and Friendship
by victoria92179
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts Fic that crosses over with several other Anime's. There is alot of Yaoi. Clouples include Soriku, AkuRoku, Clack, Cleon, and a little bit of KuroFai.  As well as several other minor pairings


**A/N: **Random idea I had for a fic for my dear friend AnimePrankster104 (who came up with the name Jiyataro for Sora's last name, Riku's last name is Centary, btw) This is basically a KH Highschool story combined with several other Anime's (If you don't know some of the mior characters than that's alright) Light is definatly going to be a main character though (as will Fai from Tsubasa). but you don't really need to know much about them other than how they look, because they each have their own unique backstories. I will warn of Spoilers beforehand for those of you who are in the middle of reading the story.

"Come on Sora" Cloud said, ruffling his little brother's spiky brunette hair, earning a small 'stop it' from the younger of the two "the first day of school isn't going to be as bad as you think it is." Sora just huffed and turned away, trying to straighten out his messy spikes.

"How do you know today will be fine?" He asked Cloud, without looking back "What if I don't make a good impression?" Cloud smiled at this remark.

"Don't worry Sora, you will." Sora sighed, looking out the window of the bus that they were in. He lazily watched as the scenery went by.

"I wish I could be as confident as you Cloud… at least you're good at making friends…" Cloud was quiet for a while

Sora felt like crying as he watched everything fly past him through the window of the bus that was heading for his new school. He remembered his friends back at Destiny Islands Middle School … Roxas, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, Yuna, Rikku, and Payne. He missed them all. He had gone with Yuna to the school dance and even fell in love with her. Then she transferred schools because of family issues and I would call her every day to talk to her, then it turned to once a week, and eventually not at all. As for Rikku, she was always by Yuna's side because they were best friends. She was a cheerleader at Sora's old school, and after Yuna left, Sora found himself spending more time with Rikku and then falling in love. That was until she shattered Sora's heart by running off with the blitzball team captain, and Sora's best friend, Wakka.

Cloud nudged Sora gently with his elbow. "Hey, are you still sore about Rikku?" he asked. Sora nodded, he couldn't lie to his older brother. "Hey I have good news for you Sora."

The brunette looked up at the blonde. "What?" he asked, curious.

"Roxas is going to be there!" He exclaimed, smiling. That cheered Sora up a little bit. After Rikku betrayed him, the only person that he had to lean on was his friend, Roxas.

Tidus was also his friend, but he was on the blitzball team, so he had no choice but to stay on Wakka's side, or else he would have been kicked off the team. As for Payne, she was a victim of one-sided love. She loved Cloud, but he never loved her back. In fact, Sora didn't even think that Cloud was interested in girls; he was never really one to flirt with them, or pay any attention to them at all. He often got picked on and he would often come home battered and bruised. That was when they actually had a house, now they lived in a small, dirty apartment. Their house was taken away after their parents died because Cloud couldn't make enough money to pay the bills. In addition to going to school, he works two part-time jobs; Sora never gets to see him because he usually comes home after he goes to sleep. Cloud even talked about quitting school to get a full time job, but Sora always convinced him to stay, after all, he wouldn't get a good job if he didn't get a good education, right? That was the excuse Sora had been using for the past couple of years, and it worked so far.

Sora realized that he hadn't replied to what Cloud had said; he looked at Cloud and gave him a small smile. "T-that's great," he said as the bus came to a halt and the doors opened, students filing out of the bus, eager to start their first day of school. Cloud stood up and slung his backpack over his shoulder before giving his brother a small smile

"Good luck," he said and then he made his way off the bus. Sora followed him until he exited the bus, then he lost his big brother in the crowd. He looked around at all of the unfamiliar faces until he spotted one he thought he knew. He thought he saw Roxas talking to a group of people. He had spiky blonde hair like Sora's brother. But, he didn't look quite the same as Sora remembered.

He was talking to a guy with spiky brown hair that stuck straight up in the middle, while the hair at his sides stayed flat, going down to his shoulders. He had a navy blue shirt on and tan pants. The only female of the group had stunning blue hair to match her blue eyes. She had on a black tank top with black shorts and black knee length socks with black and white shoes.

Sora was about to approach the Roxas look-alike but then he looked up and noticed that he had green eyes instead of Roxas' usual blue eyes. It didn't make any sense, how could somebody look so much like Roxas and yet, have a different eye color? Then Sora heard a voice in the distance, growing louder with each second.

"SORA!" He heard someone exclaim before he was tackled to the ground. The voice was one he easily recognized.

"Hello Roxas" he chuckled. Roxas stood up to allow Sora to do the same. "It's been so long since I've seen you"

"Likewise" Roxas replied as the two shook hands. They headed inside the building, passing a teacher on the way. Sora looked up at the teacher. He had shoulder length brown hair and his eyes were brown with a tint of read. The only other person he knew with eyes like that were the vampires in horror movies. He wore a tan jacket with a red tie and a white shirt underneath, and he had on black pants. He was glaring straight at Sora, a look so sharp it could slice through diamonds. It was as if they were boring straight through him, to his soul. Sora shivered quickly looking away,

"Who's that?" he asked Roxas, gesturing toward the teacher.

"Oh, that's Mr. Yagami," Roxas replied, lowering his voice down to a whisper, "he's one of the strictest teachers in the school. Let's hope that you don't get him this year. Most of his student's don't even make it through the year. . . "

Sora gasped, "T-they don't? H-how could a teacher be allowed to do that without getting in trouble?"

Roxas shook his head, "I don't know, I think it was something about him being close with the principal." He shrugged and hurried into the cafeteria. Sora looked back at the teacher who had pulled out a black book and had begun writing in it. Sora felt another shiver make its way down his spine. Whatever that book contained, Sora knew it wasn't good. He ran after Roxas into the cafeteria. When he caught up with the blonde, he decided to ask him about his green-eyed look-alike.

"Hey Roxas, I saw someone who looked exactly like you except he had green eyes, who was he?"

"Oh, that was my twin, Ventus."

"You have a TWIN!" Sora exclaimed, shocked that he hadn't been told sooner.

"Yeah, but he's a grade higher than me, apparently, he's supposed to be some kind of genius. . .

"Oh, I see." Sora looked somber for a moment before Roxas smiled and patted him on the back.

"It's alright. I can't compare to my brother, but if I weren't a freshman now I wouldn't have met you, Sora "said the brunette with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks," he replied.

Roxas nodded, looking around the Cafeteria. He noted the Vice-Principal on the far side of the room, talking to some students. He had jet-black hair styled into a wild mess of spikes, and his eyes were a stunning bright blue, which reminded Roxas of Sora's brother's eyes. Roxas noticed that Sora already had his schedule; he snatched the piece of paper out of Sora's hands, comparing it with his.

"Cool, we both have the same homeroom!" he exclaimed as he pointed to the paper. Sure enough, next to the words homeroom were the words "Mr. Sephiroth" indicating their teacher. "We also have art with Mrs. Cross"

Sora smiled. "That'll be fun."

"Says you, you're good at art." Roxas huffed as Sora laughed. Roxas glanced back down at Sora's schedule " Hey! You have Mr. Lawliet!" Sora jumped slightly.

"What! Is that a bad thing?" Sora exclaimed, still a little nervous about Mr. Yagami.

"No, as a matter of fact, Mr. Lawliet is one of the nicest teachers in the school. You're so lucky! I have poetry with Mr. Sohma." He said as they started walking toward their homeroom.

"Really? What's wrong with Mr. Sohma?" Sora asked.

"Well, there are two Mr. Sohmas in this school. One of them is a cool gym teacher while the other is a boring poetry teacher. The latter prefers to be called Sohma sensei. There are also several students in this school with the last name Sohma.

Sora nodded "I see. Sora sighed "There's so much to learn. . . "

**A/N:** I know Cloud's personality is all messed up, but I wanted to make Cloud like he is in CC. He also plays the role  
>of the father-like older brother who Sora look up to and admires. There will also be lots of Yaoi pairings (SoRiku,<br>AkuRoku, Clack, Cleon, KuroFai... ect.) and maybe some Mpreg later on.

as for Sora and Riku's schedules:

Sora's schedule:

Per# Subject Teacher Room #  
>1st English II Mr. Flourite (Fai) 132<br>2nd Logic& Physics Mr. Lawliet(L) 222  
>3rd Visual Arts I Mrs. Cross(Yuki) 203 (Art Room)<br>4th History Mr. Kiku (Japan) 176  
>HR Homeroom Mr. Sephiroth 122<p>

Riku's Schedule:

Per# Subject Teacher Room#  
>1st English II Mr. Flourite (Fai) 132<br>2nd Algebra II Mr. Yagami (Light) 223  
>3rd Martial Arts Mr. Sohma (Kyo) Gym<br>4th History Mr. Kiku (Japan) 176  
>HR Homeroom Mr. Sephiroth 122<p>

And that's it. Yeah, I know I made Light the Algebra teacher (Cuz all math teachers are evil (: ) I thought it would fit XD  
>I've already written up to chapter four of this story I just have to type it out and send it to my beta. Please comment and tell me what you think!<p>

Everybody and everything in this fic belongs to their respectful owners!


End file.
